Siempre seré tu estrella
by MeyKilmister
Summary: El reencuentro entre dos personas que necesitan estar juntas.


El final del verano se acercaba y en Magnolia las noches empezaban a ser frescas. Erza regresaba al gremio después de un duro trabajo. Estaba agotada pero quería hablar con el Maestro, quizá tuviera alguna noticia sobre él…Aunque sus esperanzas cada vez eran menores, llevaba un mes esperando, pero nunca llegaban las noticias que ella estaba esperando. La falta de información y la impotencia habían empezado a hacer mella tanto en su cuerpo como en su mente, por eso Jubia le había convencido para ir juntas a un trabajo en el que se habían entretenido demasiado pero, aun así tenía que preguntar, iba a despertar al Maestro si era necesario, pero no lo aguantaba más. No quería pensar en lo que era capaz de hacer si no tenía noticias pronto.

Cuando llegó ante las puertas del gremio las abrió con delicadeza, temiendo encontrarse con malas noticias, pero se encontró con la soledad que habitualmente no había en el gremio a esas horas.

Extrañada la chica se acercó a la barra mientras llamaba a todos, pero su voz resonaba en el vacío de la sala y volvía a ella fría y carente de emoción. En su búsqueda se topó con un espejo y se quedó sorprendida del reflejo que le devolvía. Esta pálida, demacrada, su brillante pelo carecía del brillo de antaño, al igual que sus ojos, que eran más fieros que de costumbre.

"¿Qué me está pasando?" pensó triste, "Yo no soy esta, yo no soy este monstruo que veo ante mi…". Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, pero se apresuró a limpiársela antes de que dejase algún rastro en su rostro lleno de polvo.

Se disponía a regresar a su casa cuando la voz de Wendy le hizo parar.

-¡Erza!-Gritaba la niña- ¡Erza esperaaaaaa!-Gritó antes de tropezar con una piedra y caerse al suelo.

Erza ayudó a su amiga a incorporarse mientras le preguntaba si estaba bien.

-Sí, no ha sido nada.-Wendy le sonrió y Erza se lo agradeció, la sonrisa de Wendy era tan reconfortante…y sin darse cuenta la peliescarlata estaba abrazando a Wendy y llorando. La chica le devolvió el abrazo y le susurró palabras de ánimo, hasta que Erza se dio cuenta de la situación y se incorporó avergonzada.

-¿Qué querías?-Preguntó mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Verás…es que te hemos preparado una fiesta. Tienes que venir conmigo, pero antes tienes que ir a casa y lavarte un poco, Lucy está allí con Cáncer.-La sonrisa de Wendy era tan sincera que Erza no pudo evitar sonreír y asentir, sin preguntar el motivo por el que habían decidido hacerle una fiesta.

Una vez en su casa, se dio un largo baño mientras Lucy y Wendy le preparaban un hermoso kimono color coral con un cinto amarillo. Con ello puesto se sentía desnuda, desprotegida, pero no se atrevió a decirles a sus amigas que no le gustaba, se habían esforzado mucho por hacerla feliz.

Cáncer peinó su larga melena devolviéndole su antigua gloria, y Lucy le ayudó a disimular las ojeras de días sin dormir y de muchas pesadillas cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

-Perfecta.-Dijo cuando acabó mientras tendía un espejo a Erza, que se miraba contenta y feliz en mucho tiempo, aunque sabía que su felicidad iba a ser momentánea y que, cuando sus amigos se fueran, volvería a sentirse sola.-Tienes que ir a las afueras de la ciudad, Wendy y yo ahora te alcanzamos, que tenemos unas cosas que hacer antes de unirnos a la fiesta.

Erza asintió y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Erza, espera!-Le gritó Wendy mientras se acercaba y le daba un suave beso en la mejilla. Erza no supo que decir, pero Wendy tampoco le dio tiempo, pues nada más posar sus suaves labios en su mejilla le guiñó un ojo y salió corriendo detrás de Lucy.

"¿Qué habrán tramado estas dos?" Se preguntaba mientras caminaba por las desiertas calles de Magnolia. El viento hacia que su kimono aletease entorno a sus pies y que el frío entrase por las anchas mangas. Tenía frío, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no era buena idea reequiparse con otra ropa, además, seguro que Lucy se sentía ofendida si no llegaba con la ropa que ella le había elegido.

"Lucy…ella en verdad es una buena amiga" pensaba, "siempre se está preocupando por mí, puede que sea un poco ruidosa, pero nunca me niega su ayuda cuando la necesito. Y Wendy…ella fue como una bendición para el gremio…Y Natsu, ¿qué haría sin Natsu y Gray? Son como mis hermanos, todos somos una familia y, sin embargo, siento un gran vacío en mi interior, siento que me falta algo…"

Según se acercaba a las afueras de Magnolia pensó que todo estaba demasiado en silencio, si sus amigos estuvieran haciendo una fiesta probablemente estuvieran ya todos borrachos, Cana la primera, y el estruendo se oiría muchos kilómetros a la redonda, pero solo había tranquilidad.

Cuando llegó al lugar que Lucy le había indicado no pudo evitar ahogar un grito. En un claro del bosque había una pequeña mesa redonda con dos sillas…una de ellas ocupada por un rostro familiar.

-je ... Jerall.-Musito.

El chico se levantó y corrió hacia ella justo a tiempo para sujetarla antes de que cayese de rodillas sobre el suelo.

-Ya estoy aquí.-Susurraba él mientras metía sus manos entre su cabello y besaba su cabeza.-Ya estoy aquí, no tienes que temer más.

Erza no era capaz de creérselo. El chico parecía más delgado que la última vez que lo había visto, pero sus ojos seguían siendo los de siempre y su sonrisa brillaba más que nunca.

-Te estaba esperando. No pensé…¿quién lo ha organizado?-Dijo ella al fin sorprendida.

-Todos.-Respondió él mientras sus amigos salían de detrás de los árboles. -Ellos me han ayudado a montarte esta sorpresa. Y ahora, si no es molestia, me gustaría que la cena que nos han preparado no se enfriase.-Dijo mientras le tendía una mano que Erza agarró con fuerza mientras se incorporaba de forma torpe y poco elegante.

Jerall estaba radiante, él también llevaba un kimono, pero el suyo era verde caqui y su cinto era marrón. Con esa ropa puesta estaba más atractivo que de costumbre. Erza se sonrojó al descubrirse pensando en lo que había debajo, pero no dijo nada, sino que le siguió hasta la mesa.

Él, caballerosamente, le apartó la silla y ella se sentó. Tenían tanto de que hablar…La cena pasó demasiado rápido. Lucy, Wendy, Natsu, Gray y Happy los atendieron hasta que Jerall le invitó a pasear y ellos se quedaron recogiendo todo aquello.

Caminaron por el bosque sin rumbo fijo y en silencio durante un largo rato, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña colina desde la que se veía un mar de estrellas. Erza estaba tiritando de frío y él le abrazó. Ella se perdió en ese abrazo y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-Tenía tanto miedo, Jerall, miedo de que no te dejasen salir, de que no me dejasen verte…Desde que el Maestro me dijo que era posible que te diesen la libertad apenas he dormido y, cuando lo hacía, solo tenía pesadillas en las que todo era mentira y no te dejaban salir y no podía volver a verte, o te dejaban salir porque estabas moribundo y entonces te morías en mis brazos, esos eran los peores sueños.-La voz de Erza temblaba mientras su cuerpo se estremecía al recordar sus sueños, pero Jerall la apretaba fuerte contra su pecho.

-Ya no tienes que temer, Erza, no me voy a volver a ir, nunca, jamás, te lo prometo.-Jerall sonreía.-Mira el cielo, Erza, mira lo hermoso que está.-Ella obedeció y ante sus ojos vio un millar de estrellas que brillaban como pequeños diamantes engarzados en una hermosa piedra negra.-Las estrellas siempre están ahí, solo las vemos cuando la oscuridad inunda todo…nuestra amistad debe ser como las estrellas. En los momentos de luz debe estar oculta, debemos saber que está ahí, pero es en los momentos de oscuridad en los que esa amistad debe brillar, es en esos momentos en los que todo está negro cuando tenemos que demostrarnos que estamos aquí…y ya es momento de demostrarnos todo lo que tenemos dentro, hemos pasado demasiado tiempo separados, hemos pasado muchas noches oscuras sin una estrella que nos guíe el camino y muchos días de luz sin saber qué nos depararía la noche, pero eso se terminó, ¿me oyes, Erza? A partir de ahora yo estaré ahí para iluminar tus noches oscuras, para abrazarte cuando tengas miedo y espantar todas tus pesadillas…- En la voz del peliazul había rabia, pero también ternura.

-Jerall…Jeral…prometo no volver a dejarte solo, prometo no volver a condenarte a la oscuridad.-Gritó ella desembarazándose de sus brazos a la negra noche-¡Prometo no volver a traicionarte! ¡PROMETO SER TU ESTRELLA!-Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y se morían sobre las piernas de Jerall, que sonreía

-Erza…a partir de ahora, nunca más estaremos solos, a partir de ahora, hasta en la noche más oscura una estrella brillará por nosotros.

Él se incorporó y la abrazó de nuevo. Aquel fue el comienzo de una nueva vida para ambos.


End file.
